Just Listen
by silverRaindrops6
Summary: Flash has a conversation with a troubled and abused girl, before Cadmus kills her, she asks flash to just listen. He does, but he thought that's all he had to do. he never expected it would change his life, or heal him, or teach him what really matters.
1. Sorrow and Sacrifice

Disclaimer- I do not own Justice League or "Independence Day" by Martina McBride, I only own Josie and the plot.

77740777

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

I stared across the room into the cage across from mine. How long had I been here? Days, weeks? Maybe more. And all the time I was here she was too. No, she's been here longer. Much longer. And all this time she's hardly moved.

I grimaced and massaged my temples, pain; all I really felt was pain.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Stupid clock didn't really help matters either.

"You'll get out."

I snapped my head up to see the girl staring at me, her eyes were hollow and she was emancipated to the point of death, her skin was pale and she was dirty, yet she possessed a strange type of beauty underneath it all.

"You'll get out," she repeated "You'll get out but I wont."

"What?" All my time here she never talked to me, so why now? And how did she know I would get out of here? I would but she wouldn't? What the heck did that mean?

"You're friends will come to get you, you'll be rescued. So just hang on." She whispered the last part as an afterthought, looking towards the ground slightly.

"How do you know? And what do you mean you won't get out? If my friends break me out then they-" She cut me off with the shake of her head.

"I see the future, that's how I know."

"But I'll take you with me when I break out. You'll be free too!"

"It'll be too late." She said shaking her head.

"Huh? Wait-" She cut me off again.

"Later on today they'll come and get me. My time is up Flash."

"They're going to kill you? Why?" I am so confused. Confused and shaken, she was so young. Too young. And the way she addressed me, so familiar-like it was unnerving.

"I'm too weak, my body can't handle any more tests and I won't cooperate. I won't fight you guys. I'm a failure; today's my last day. Normally I wouldn't be telling you this but, I um, need a favor." She was speaking so softly I had to strain my ears.

"Sure, what?" I asked, I needed to do something for her.

"I need you to listen. I need to tell someone these things before I die. All my life no one's ever listened to me. I just, I need someone to tell these things to."

"Of course, I'm all ears." I leaned forward a little bit. I totally understood what she needed. She needed to make amends, to make her mark on the world. She needed someone to know she existed.

She leaned back and thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts before looking at me again, and then she spoke.

"I was born on December 18, 1994 in Allswood Virginia. My parents were divorced, dad was a businessman, and mom was a real estate agent. I lived with my mom, dad worked too much."

"Sounds like a good start." I remarked, knowing things would get worse.

"It was." She whispered, then louder, "When I was eight my parents had been divorced for three years, my mom felt that she got cheated during the settlement and she wanted to redo it. We were all at the courthouse and my parents were arguing. Then everyone started screaming, a man from the room over came in waving a gun. Everyone but me died and three other people died." Flash winced, he could see how much it pained her to let it all out after years of bottling it up, he knew how she felt…

"After that I was carted of from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home. They all sucked. But the third foster home I was in was the worst." She paused a moment, collecting her self, then continued. "It was a family, a mom, a dad, and three kids, two girls and a boy. They were O.K. at first. But, the dad started getting weird. He would come into our room at night and peek in, sometimes just stand there for ten minutes before leaving. I never slept good so I noticed this."

She was shaking by now and it was a few moments before she continued, I already knew what was coming next though. I had heard so many stories similar, too many.

"Then one day we were watching T.V. and he started groping me, I felt so degraded and embarrassed. He told me not to tell anyone. I just ran out of the house and didn't go back, not even for my stuff. That's why I'm telling you, if I die without telling, he'll win. I can't let him win." There was a short pause then she continued, "I spent the next few years using and selling crack on the streets, since I spent all my money on it I hardly fed myself at all and became anorexic. Then Cadmus found me."

_**Through many dangers toils and snares, we have already come…**_

"They promised me they would help me control my powers, cure my addiction. And they did."

So I was at Cadmus, huh, interesting news. But then again, only they could torture a fourteen year old and not feel guilty. So not really I guess.

"I soon became a lab rat. They tested everything on me. Made me see the outcome of battles, rises in the stock market, anything. I wanted to die."

Wally flinched at that; he knew what it felt like. Drowning in all the pain and hopelessness, but at least he had his friends. She didn't have anybody.

"Then, they wanted me to go against you guys, the heroes. I couldn't do that, the world needs heroes. If not you guys then who else?"

_**T'was Grace that brought me safe this far,**_

"So here I am, fourteen and on death row. My time's almost up, but you need to know Flash; you need to keep holding on. Don't make the mistakes I made. There's still time for you." She pleaded, her eyes begging me to head her wisdom.

"It's not fair, you shouldn't be dying now." I whispered, feeling the tears prick my eyes.

"I made amends with God Flash. And please don't cry for me. I didn't tell you this because I wanted pity. I told you because you needed to know, you need to know that you have to help the little guy too. Be careful not to overlook him." I nodded and sighed, studying her face.

"Hey," I whispered as the door opened, she looked at me and smiled, "Josie. Josie Marie Nicholas." A man in black armor came in and opened her cage, yanking her out roughly.

"Move it Bitch!" He mumbled

"Hey, Josie?" I cried out desperately, scared that I wouldn't be able to tell her. She turned around.

"I won't forget, and don't worry, I'll pass your message on. You're a real hero, I'll miss you."

"I'll be fine, I might even see you someday, you know, way later. But until then, I'll miss you too." She smiled a little as she said that. I know it must help ease the pain she was in.

The guard shoved her roughly down the corridor, mumbling profanities at her. I watched her walk out, watched the door close. Then I leaned forward and sobbed, sobbed for our lost childhoods, our inner struggles and demons, and I sobbed because I felt new hope, hope for a brighter day. And I sobbed for joy, because I knew Josie would be watching.

_**And Grace will lead me home.**_

**7774077**

**Hey everybody! Guess what? I'm not dead! I've just been really tired and have not been able to write a decent chapter for my other stories. This just came to me as I was lying in bed so I just wrote it down. PLEASE no flamers! Or nagging about my grammar. Remember people; I wrote this at 12:00 at night! Anyways thanks for reading! R&R!**


	2. Resolutions

**Well, I know I just posted this story, but some of you wanted another chapter so here it is! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Josie and the plot!**

77740777

Wally West slowly walked through the cemetery, carrying a single white carnation. Remembrance. Because he would never forget.

His friends couldn't figure out was wrong with him. At first they thought it was just the shock of being kidnapped. But as days turned into weeks, and weeks to months, they knew it was something else. John was the most worried, he was just about going crazy, he hated seeing his buddy like this. And he had, more than once, begged J'ohn to read Wally's mind, but J'ohn had refused, saying that when Wally wanted to talk about it he would.

Wally winced as he remembered all the messages they had left on his answering machine, futile attempts to get him out and do something fun. But he didn't _want _fun. He wanted answers.

Flash had also been spending less and less time at the watchtower, only doing his shifts then leaving as soon as the person that relieved him came. Then he sped off home to upchuck any information from the computer about Josie. There wasn't a lot, only a picture which he printed off and taped on his bedroom wall at the watchtower, where he kept all of his info.

He finally reached the spot and kneeled down. Gazing absentmindedly at the granite tombstone.

_Josie Marie Nicholas_

_Dec 18, 1994- Jan 4, 2008_

_A capeless hero, and a friend._

_May she finally be at peace._

That was all it read, that was all it needed to. To Wally those few words meant so much more than they seemed. To some people that's just who she was, Josie Marie Nicholas. But Wally new she was more than that. She was a survivor, friend, daughter, sister. She was strong, she kept her faith, despite all the obstacles. He missed her. He only talked to her for ten minutes, but she still felt like a lifelong friend. Maybe it was the similarities that linked them, the harsh backgrounds that they shared. If only he had time to tell her that she was like him, that she wasn't alone.

Wally sucked in a breath as his past came bubbling up, and he fought hard to push it back down trying to make the pain and abuse go away. It didn't work, he remembered his dad and the horrible things he had done to him. The punches and hurtful words that would scar him forever. Yes, that was it, the similarities between their pasts linked them in an unbreakable way.

"Wally?" He tensed and looked up towards the speaker, surprised to find it was Shayera, and not John, who had followed him.

"Should've known you guys would stalk me." He mumbled, turning back towards the grave.

"Sorry, but John was going crazy, and I wasn't really stalking you! I wanted to talk, but then you came in here and…" she trailed off.

"It's fine." There was a brief silence, interrupted by Shayera's curiosity.

"So, why _are _you here."

Wally sighed and looked down, he knew he couldn't hide it forever.

"This." He said gesturing towards the grave.

She looked confused, "I still don't get it."

He sighed and adjusted himself so he was more comfortable. "While I was at Cadmus, well, you know that cage across from mine?" When she nodded he gestured to the tomb.

"She was in it. A few hours before you got me, they… took her away. Her name was Josie."

"Is this what's been eating at you? Why?" She asked sitting next to him

"She was this sad kid," he continued, not answering her question. "Only fourteen, empty gray eyes and light brown hair. She had a power, she saw the future, that's how she knew that she was going to die. She knew long before I came." He paused and gently touched the stone.

"Wow." Shayera murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"She had a hell of a life," he went on "Anorexia, addiction, abuse. Then Cadmus found her, she said they promised to help her. But instead they tortured and killed her." His expression grew darker by the minute.

"So, this is why you've been so sad lately." Shayera said, finally drawing the conclusion

"Yeah. That's why I disappeared for a couple of days too. I needed to find her body. She at least deserves to be buried." She nodded, remembering how scared they had been when he had disappeared.

"She told me to remember the little guy. That I still had time left. I think she wanted me to do what she couldn't, help people."

Shayera smiled slightly as she read the stone "A capeless hero." She remarked.

Flash nodded and stood up "She was."

7770777

Flash ran through the streets of central city, his keen eyes searching for any danger.

'_Don't worry Josie, I won't forget you. I hope you're happy where you are. You deserve to be.'_ Flash thought as he blitzed down a alley, stopping in front of a teenage girl curled up in a ball and blocking out the world. He held out his hand looking down sadly. She looked up at him in surprise, and in her eyes, he saw Josie.

**M'kay, well there it is. Hope you liked it. Not the best, but, the best I can do at the moment. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make me so happy! R&R please!**


	3. Meaning

He could barely make out the young figure through the foggy windowpane. Said person was slumped over, a hot mug in his hand as he gazed into the street. J'ohn nodded his head as if to confirm this was him and stepped into the all-night diner, and out of the rain that had been plaguing the area for over a week now.

"Wally." It wasn't a question or a statement, it was just a word used to grab the younger man's attention.

Wally looked up and saw J'ohn, "Hey." He croaked out, his voice sounded as if it hadn't been used for years.

"Do you want to talk?" J'ohn was hesitant, not knowing how to approach the subject.

"Shayera told you." This _was_ a statement, the man across from him nodded.

Flash sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I should have known."

"She did the right thing-"

He was cut off by a hand being raised, "I know, I know, it's just…" For once in his life Flash was at a loss for words.

"Just what?" Here came the therapy…

"I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Why? Is it because you fear what people will think of her, or because you do not wish to acknowledge the fact that your stories are so much similar? Wally, if you do not come to terms with-" Again he was cut off.

"That's just it J'ohn! We're _too_ similar! In fact we're almost identical! She _died_ I _died_!"

"But you came back." Martian remarked.

"Yes, but I was _that close_. And if I didn't come back…"

"If you didn't come back what?"

All was silent in the diner, it seemed that the entire resteraunt had picked up on the somber mood. Wally picked his head up from his hands and stared out the foggy window, an absent look on his face. J'ohn sat there patiently, he knew that Wally just needed time.

"She told me to remember the little guy." The statement seemed so unrelated to the question that J'ohn raised an eyebrow.

"I do not… understand."

" You don't get it do you?" Wally met J'ohn's eyes for a minute and turned back to the window.

"It just, it really put things into perspective for me. I mean, she _knew_ she had no more time so she acted on it. Me? I _don't_ know how much time I have left, I could die a minute from now and I'd have no idea!"

"So, you are scared of death?"

"No," he looked straight into the martian's eyes, "I'm scared I haven't done enough. How many more kids have CADMUS used? How many other people can I save before my time is up? _What if_ I can't reach my full potential and someone dies?

"Wally-"

"NO J'ohn! Don't even try to act like everything is all right! _I can't do it!_"

Fear gripped J'ohn's heart as Wally leapt from the table. Other diners stared as the shaking man ran from the resteraunt. He sighed and put his head in his hands, just as Wally had only an hour ago.

'_In time you will understand Wally, it is not about how much you will be able to do, but how much you have already done'_

***

I sighed and pulled the covers tighter to me, why did it feel like my life was falling apart? None of it made sense, why was fate so cruel?

I understand that it was Josie's time to go, she had done what she had to do here. But how did she know it was enough?

How will I?

Deciding that hiding beneath my covers wouldn't solve anything, I went to my personal computer and sat down. Then stood up and locked my door, after all this is the watchtower, and I didn't want anyone barging in on me.

Going back to my computer I sat down, and for the thousandth time typed in Josie Marie Nicholas.

I scrolled down through the page and looked past all the websites I had already seen, something then caught my eye:

**The name JOSIE is of French origin; Gender: Female; Name meaning: God will increase**

It was an advertisement for a baby name website.

God will increase. Increase what? I let out an audible groan and dropped my head into my hands, why didn't I listen during English class? This puzzle has _got_ to be some form of symbolism. I typed a different phrase into the search bar.

**Symbolism****: The practice of representing things by means of symbols or of attributing symbolic meanings or significance to objects, events, or relationships.**

Guess not, but then again I got D- in that class.

God will increase. Increase what?

Maybe it wasn't that easy. Maybe it didn't mean anything. But _somehow_ the definition of her name seemed to fit her life like a glove.

Divorce, addiction, abuse, anorexia, deceit, death; love, faith, hope, healing; the characteristics of her life in a nutshell, with more bad then good.

I know she belonged to a faith, and I know that it saw her through her life. But how did it help?

God will increase. It was a segment, not a sentence, it was missing a word.

Maybe that was the point, maybe for Josie the missing letters at the end of the phrase were the whole point.

I tried to think of all the things her God had increased for her;

Hope

Friendship

Life

Sure some of them didn't last long, but still, I can see now that from Josie's point of view they were miracles.

God will increase, I get it now! This phrase is based on faith, without it, she wouldn't have lasted as long as she did.

Josie new she was going to die, she knew that her time was up and therefore she tried to make it count in any way possible.

I don't know when my life will end, I never will, but I can try my best to make my time count. I have a feeling that Josie didn't leave until she had done what she needed to do on Earth. And like her, I'll stay until I'm sure it's over.

**Okay this is the OFFICIAL ending. As in NO MORE CHAPTERS!! Can you believe I originally intended this to be a one-shot? By the way, even though that Josie's faith was a major part of the ending, I only put it in there because of the definition of her name and how it affected Flash.**

**A few people have messaged me as to why I put Wally in the story instead of Batman; it's because I feel that Flash has a deeper side to him than some people realize, and they can relate on topics such as abuse. Besides, you can never have too many Flash stories!!**


End file.
